Deductions or Love
by xTian07168
Summary: Will Shinichi and Ran live a happily ever after? what will be their fate? Which one will Shinichi choose? Deduction or Love? Find out in the last chapters.
1. Prologue: An Introduction

_**Prologue: An Introduction to the Characters**_

Tokyo, Japan in a fine summer's day: car's rolling by, planes flying high and everything that proves Tokyo is a progressed city. Tokyo is far of this world. It is filled with thousands of new innovation and discoveries. Even a mere hotel hired a robotic receptionist! Yes, many cities wanted to be Tokyo. But behind this majestic deception lies a great number of lurking darkness. One of these and the toughest of all is the Black Organization.

The Black Organization is a mysterious but notorious crime group in Japan. It is blacklisted. It is presumed to be led by Gin. Gin is a tall lean guy with long yellow hair. He always wears a hat on his head and rides his Porsche 356a. Gin is the toughest member of the group too and is the most courageous of them. I even remember the time when he fought against Voldemort. Harry was in need of help and he came in. Using a secret drug (I presume), he killed Voldemort. In a quick snap of a finger, Voldemort lay down dead on the hallway of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry. Harry was so amazed with Gin and hugged him. Gin was surprised. He forcedly put to the mysterious drug into Harry's mouth and shortly afterwards, he died (this is a secret hidden chronicle of the Harry Potter Series). See that? A mortal man defeated a Dark Lord? He's so brave.

Let's talk about another member, Vodka. Vodka is the sidekick of Gin. He is a chubby person who always wears his Gucci shades. Although Gin is really bold, Gin is coward. During fighting scenes, he would hide behind Gin's coat like a baby boy. If Gin is not around, he would scamper away or hide quickly. In short, Gin was his knight in shining armor.

The prettiest member of the Black Organization is Vermouth. Gin likes her too much and hides hidden affections to her. Vermouth's loyalty was always being fought about by the other members because Vermouth is friend with Yukiko, Shinichi's mother. They would stroll in the park on the weekends and dance in the club at night. I don't really know why she always goes out with Yukiko instead of Gin. Maybe just another love story?

Now, I've introduced to you the top members of the Black Organization. Now, let's talk about the protagonist. On the blue corner, I mean the good side, lies the Project Neptune. Project Neptune is led by the Japan renowned high-school detective, Shinichi Kudo. He is a handsome and tough guy. He also has a clever mind. He solves mysteries in about an hour. But the toughest case to him is the case of the Black Organization. At free time, Shinichi would either play soccer or watch Ran's karate sessions. Sometimes, Ran and Shinichi go for a date to relieve the pressure in his mind.

The second member of the team is Inspector Megure. He is a fat police officer who is a good friend of Ran's father, Korgoro Mouri. Megure also admires Shinichi for his cleverness and intelligence. Megure together with his police officers are the first one to respond to a crime scene to investigate but Shinichi always gets it right. Thus, Inspector Megure is a dumb piggy.

The third member is of course, the father of Ran, Detective Kogoro Mouri. He is a tall but dumb detective. His deductions were always wrong. That's why he is angry with Shinichi. He envies him for his intelligence. Ran meanwhile is not proud of his daddy. Ran hates him for being dumb. In his office, he would sit all day on the couch watching Utada Hikaru's concerts and eating stacks of junk foods and smoking piles of cigarette.

The fourth member, and the loveliest of all, is the sweet heart of Shinichi, Ran Mouri. Although Ran looks like an innocent lady, she is too brave and can scare Shinichi away. Using karate techniques she learned from her sessions, she would frighten Shinichi so that he would remember his promises. I remember again a time, and they were about to be late and Shinichi and Ran are walking to school. Here's what happened:

"Shinichi, do you remember your promise to me?" Ran asked.

"Promise? What promise?" Shinichi queried.

"About the Tropical Island? You said to me that we will go there this weekend", Ran replied.

"Huh? Did I say that?"

"Shinichi..." Ran mentions his name in anger.

And in a split of a second, Shinichi fell to the groud flabbergasted. "Next time you promise to me, don't forget it or this will happen again" Ran warned Shinichi.

Awe.. Love quarrels, perhaps?

Now you meet the good side. Project Neptune and the Black Organizations are mortal enemies. Each wants to find a hole in one. And finally, as I thought, the Black Organization had found the key for Project Neptune's undoing.


	2. The Invitation

_**The Invitation**_

It was a warm day on the 10th of April 2018. Mr. Kogoro Mouri is bored, while watching the concerts of Utada Hikaru on his laptop. Ran Mouri lies on the couch holding a book – it was all about Sherlock Holmes. Since Shinichi told her that Sherlock Holmes was a great detective, Ran, who was a book worm, urgently bought a copy of the book about Sherlock Holmes. Now, she is in the middle of the book and since they were bored, she could finish the book tomorrow evening. "Dad, do you know Sherlock Holmes?" Ran asked to break the silence.

"Huh? Who is that?" Mr. Mouri answered.

"Dad, he is a great detective, the most intelligent of all" Ran explained.

"Now he's not. There's someone better than him and that person is the best", Mr. Mouri disagreed with Ran.

"Who is it, dad?"

"No other than... umm... Mr. Kogoro Mouri - The world famous detective who can solve mysteries and cases in no time!" Mr. Mouri boasted.

"Dad", Ran said in disappointment, "I think that person is Shinichi"

"There you go again with that proud and conceited Shinichi Kudo" Mr. Mouri said, "You know, without me he would not learn how to solve crime cases"

"Really, dad?"

"Yes, I taught him everything to know"

"I don't believe you dad", Ran conversed, "Shinichi, in all aspects, is cleverer and better than you. In fact, he is known in the whole Japan as an intellectual young lad. If you were only like him, dad, I'll be proud of you"

"Hmm..." Mr. Mouri said, realizing what Ran said: _If you were only like hi, dad, I'll be proud of you._

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Ran went downstairs to see their visitor. "Who is it?" Ran asked the person.

"It's me, Sonoko" the person responded.

"Oh,Sonoko", Ran said while opening the door, "why are you here?"

"I have an invitation for you" Sonoko answered.

"That's wonderful!" Ran exclaimed, "let's go upstairs"

Sonoko took her shoes off and went with Ran to his dad's office. Mr. Mouri saw Sonoko and greeted her, "Good morning Sonoko, how may I help you?"

"Good morning too, Sir" Sonoko replied, "I have an invitation for you two"

"An invitation? For what occasion?" Mr. Mouri questioned.

"For the Maiden Voyage of the Aphrodite" Sonoko said.

"Sonoko, is that the cruise ship of the Yoshimaru Group?" Ran eagerly asked.

"Yes, and people say it would be grand" Sonoko said while imagining the whole party.

"Oh, dad, let's go there! It would be fun" Ran said to his father.

"I ought not to go. I'd better concentrate of Utada's voice" Mr. Mouri said.

"Mr. Mouri", Sonoko spoke, "Miss Utada Hikaru will be a guest singer in the event"

"What!" Mr. Mouri yelled, "I would see Utada in person!"

"Yes, Mr. Mouri" Sonoko said.

"When will be the event?" Mr. Mouri asked in excitement.

"On the evening of April 14" Sonoko replied.

"Okay" Mr. Mouri said, "Ran and I would come"

"Thanks, Mr. Mouri" Sonoko said in gratitude.

Then, Ran's alarm clock sounded. It was 10:00 AM already. "Oh no!" Ran exclaimed, "I forgot, Shinichi and I will go to Tropical Island. I gotta go dad and Sonoko. See you!"

Ran hurriedly ran downstairs and picked up her shoes. She rode the taxi nearby and went off to Tropical Island.

Ran got off the cab in the parking lot of Tropical Island. She walked nervously to the gates of Tropical Island and saw Shinichi waiting for her. Shinichi caught a glimpse of her behind a tree, "Ran!" he shouted, "I've been waiting for you!"

"O-oh sh...Shinichi" Ran spoke with a nervous voice.

"Why were you late? It's 10:30 already" Shinichi asked.

"I almost forgot it" Ran said.

"Oh, c'mon, let's go inside" Shinichi said.

Shinichi held of Ran's hands. Ran felt she was in heaven. She expected Shinichi to be angry but he wasn't. He was really admirable. Then, they went in to Tropical Island.


	3. At the Tropical Island

_**Chapter II: At the Tropical Island**_

"Ran, where do you like to go first?" Shinichi asked.

"Hmm..," Ran thought, "I don't know"

"Awe... C'mon Ran" Shinichi said.

Ran saw an ice cream stall few meters away. "Shinichi" Ran spoke, "Would you mind buying me a cone of ice cream?"

"Oh, sure" Shinichi replied.

They walked to the Ice Cream Stall. "Good morning, madam, sir, what do you like?" the stall owner greeted the lovely customers.

"What do you like, Ran?" Shinichi asked her.

"I like the strawberry one" Ran answered.

"We will have two cones of the strawberry flavor" Shinichi told the vendor.

"Right away, sir, madam" the vendor said happily.

After a minute, the ice cream was ready. Shinichi paid for it. (It costs 50 Cents each) "Thank you, Shinichi" Ran said in a lovely voice.

"The pleasure is mine", Shinichi said.

As they were walking to a fountain, Ran bumped an old lady. "Oh... sorry, lady" Ran apologized to the old woman.

"Be careful my dear", the lady said.

"I will", Ran swore.

"Be careful, you two, for happiness is not forever" the old lady spoke in a scary voice.

"W-what do you mean lady?" Ran asked, afraid.

"Time will come, love will leave and one of you shall part. And you, my boy, is the one whom I'm talking about. No sooner you will depart and leave the poor girl alone in despair while you suffer in longingness to her"

"Stop it, old lady" Shinichi said angrily, "we better get off, Ran"

"Don't ever say I did not warn you" the old lady said.

Ran was afraid of what the old lady said. _Will Shinichi leave me? Oh no, he can't_. "Hey, Ran, wanna ride the Mystery Coaster?" Shinichi broke the silence.

"Okay", Ran replied.

They went to a personnel and bought two tickets. Along the way to the gates of the Mystery Coaster, Shinichi and Ran saw a group of friends. "Good morning, ladies" Shinichi greeted them.

"Good morning too" the group replied.

"My name is Shinichi and this is my friend, Ran" Shinichi introduced himself and Ran to the group.

"What! The famous detective?" One of the ladies shouted surprised, "By the way, my name is Minoki"

"And I am Tsubasa" the second lady said.

"I am Shizuka" the third one said.

"Let me guess, Miss Shizuka" Shinichi said, thinking, "You are a gymnast"

"How did you know, Mr. Kudo?" Shizuka asked in astonishment.

"Your fitness and actions suggests" Shinichi said boastfully.

"Oh, here are the loves" Minoki spoke.

"Good morning" a man spoke. "Oh you have new friends"

"Mr. Kudo, this is Kusama and Kairi" Minoki said.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir, madam" Shinichi greeted the two.

"Pleasure too" Kusama and Kairi chorused.

"We better go to the coaster now" Tsubasa spoke, "It's about to go"

"Yeah", the other guys replied.


	4. Mystery at the Coaster

_**Chapter III: The Mystery at the Coaster**_

Shinichi, Ran, Minoki, Tsubasa, Shizuka, Kusama and Kairi went into the coaster. Tsubasa and Shizuka sat in front. Behind them were Shinichi and Ran. Then, it was Kusama and Kairi and on the last seat sat Minoki. They put the seat bars down and the personnel started the engine of the Coaster.

At first, the coaster was running slow upwards. Then when it reached the top, the engine stopped and the coaster swooshed down in great speed. Ran became afraid. "Shinichi, I..I am sc-cared", Ran said to Shinichi with fear.

"Awe... don't worry Ran, I'll be by your side" Shinichi said strengthening Ran's feelings.

Then, the coaster entered a dark cave. Ran became more scared. She hugged Shinichi and Shinichi hugged her in return. Then, Shinichi felt something wet on is cheeks, like dropping water horizontally. He was a bit shocked. Then..._'creeeeek' _ and somebody yelled ,_'aah!!'_.Then, the coaster went out of the cave. And as Kairi looked at Kusama, she was surprised to what she saw. Kusama lost his head! All were shocked and feared especially Ran who hugged Shinichi tightly. Then, Shinichi called for the police.

After 5 minutes, Inspector Megure came with his troop. "Hello, Shinichi, I see that you're here" Inspector said.

"Yes, Inspector", Shinichi replied, "a murder happened on the coaster"

"How could that be done" Inspector Megure said in bewilderment, "Everyone should have seen the whole incident"

"Inspector," Shinichi began to explain, "the incident happened while we were in the dark cave"

"Oh I see.." Inspector Megure said, "so, the only one who could kill Mr. Kusama without anyone noticing it is the one beside him, and who is it, Shinichi?"

"It was Kairi, Inspector, his wife"

"What! It can't be me" Kairi said in shock.

"Get her things" Inspector Megure commanded the police, "look at her bag"

The police got her bag from her and opened it. There they saw a knife, with blood stains on it. "Inspector, look what we've found", one of the policemen said.

"Oh, it can't be me!"Kairi said.

"A knife!" Inspector Megure said, "So it's you, Kairi who've done the crime. Arrest her"

The police put handcuffs on Kairi. Then, Shinichi spoke, "Inspector, I think you are wrong"

"What did you say, Shinichi?" Inspector Megure sad, "We found the evidence"

"There's no way a small knife can decapitate a person's head" Shinichi said.

"Hmm..." Inspector Megure thought, "You're right Shinichi. Then who is the murderer?"

"It's other than..." Shinichi spoke, "you, Miss Shizuka"

Shinichi pointed at her. All were surprised. "What! How could it be me? I was sitting in front of the coaster", Shizuka said, defending herself.

"Yes, I was beside her in front", Tsubasa said, agreeing with Shizuka.

"C'mon Inspector Megure, I'll demonstrate it to you" Shinichi said.

They all went to the Coaster again. "Let's say Inspector Megure is the victim and I am Shizuka", Shinichi started explaining, "Of course, the seat bars were put on so it seems that you cannot get off your seat but you can. I'll put my bag on my back and slide down"

The people were amazed. They didn't know that it is possible. "Now," Shinichi continued, "I will get a rope with a loop on one end and a hook in the other. This was prepared earlier. Now, I will climb on the seat and reach for Kusaka's head. Miss Shizuka, I know you told us you're a gymnast so this maneuver is easy for you"

"Is it true that you're a gymnast Miss Shizuka?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Y-yes" Shizuka replied.

"Now, I will throw the hook on the railing" Shinichi said, "Then, using force and speed, the person's head will fly off and he is decapitated. And all of these happened inside the cave"

"B-but you d..don't have any e-evidences...", Shizuka said.

"Where is your necklace you were wearing a while ago?" Shinichi questioned.

All looked at Shizuka's neck. There was no necklace. "Oh, I saw Shizuka wearing a necklace a while ago" Minoki said.

"Is this it?" Shinichi asked raising a sealed bag with a string and beads, "I notice that this is a piano string so this can be used to the trick"

"I-I'm sorr...ry Mr. D-detective" Shizuka said, "B...but the n-necklace was untangled i-in the c...coaster"

"And there's another evidence, Miss" Shinichi said, knowing his deduction was right.

"W-what is it...?" Shizuka asked.

"Your tears" Shinichi replied, "Your tears are still visible on your face"

The people looked at her eyes. "Oh, I see it, Shinichi" Ran said.

"You know that he would die so you cried" Shinichi said.

Shizuka knelt and burst into tears. "I met him in the university", Shizuka said, "He loved me and I loved him. But after months, I saw him with that girl, that Kairi. He deserved dying"

In these words, the police arrested Shizuka and brought her to the car.

Shinichi and Ran were leaving. Shinichi saw two men dressed in black with a suitcase. They looked mischievously. _'Isn't that Gin and Vodka?'_ Shinichi told to himself.

"Ran", Shinichi spoke.

"Why, Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"I'm gonna fix something else. You go home first, I'll follow" Shinichi said and started to run.

"But, Shinichi!...", Ran yelled.

"I'll come back" Shinichi shouted, "I promise"

And in those words, Shinichi disappeared in the darkness of the night.


	5. The Men in Black

_**Chapter IV: The Men in Black**_

Shinichi disappeared behind the shadows of the tall scrapers. Ran felt worried now. She remembered what the old lady said – that Shinichi would leave her. Ran burst into tears. Her heart was pounding very fast. She started to run and followed Shinichi but she didn't see him. He was so fast. Ran fell to the ground, with tears falling faster. "Shinichi!" she cried desperately.

Meanwhile, Shinichi continued to follow the two men in black. They were in a vacant lot where there is a warehouse. Shinichi peeped through the door. One of the men, the tall and lean one spoke, "Good evening, Mr. Yamemasu. We've got the money for you"

"Oh thank you, Gin" Mr. Yamemasu said.

"Fifteen thousand Dollars for the packets of that Apotoxin 4869" Gin said.

"I'm correct", Shinichi whispered to himself, "He is Gin"

"Who was that?" Gin said.

"What?" Mr. Yamemasu said.

"I heard someone speak outside" Gin explained.

"Oh no", Shinichi said in surprise, "I should leave now"

Shinichi turned away. He was surprised to see Vodka staring at him. "Well done, boy" Vodka said.

"Huh!" Shinichi exclaimed, "You're under arrest! I'll call the police"

Gin heard the commotion and went outside. He picked a piece of wood and beat Shinichi. Shinichi fell unconscious. "Oh, thank God you came, Gin" Vodka said in relief, "That guy must have called the police"

"Don't you know who he is?" Gin asked.

"Hmm..." Vodka thought, "No, who is he?"

"Oh, dumb pig" Gin replied, "He is the famous detective, Shinichi Kudo"

"Oh, yes! It is him", Vodka said.

"And he will be best for our experiment"

"Experiment?"

"Yes, the Apotoxin 4869"

"Oh, that's nice"

Gin picked a capsule of the drug from one packet. He also got a glass of water. Gin inserted the capsule into Shinichi's mouth and let him drink the water. "Perfect" Gin said, "let's go, Vodka. In no time, he will DIE!!"

"Oh..." Vodka said, "Nice. Let's go off now before police would came"

Vodka and Gin rode a Porsche car and fled away. Meanwhile, Shinichi, felt something different. His heart was palpitating. His blood vessels were expanding. His blood was bursting out of his veins. His brain cells were dying. His bones were melting. His internal organs were shrinking. A feel of pain was visible in him. He was screaming, like dying. And finally, the Apotoxin 4869 took effect.


	6. The Big Shrink

_**Chapter V: The Big Shrink**_

The sun was shining atop Mt. Fuji. Shinichi woke up as the cocks crowed good morning. _'The drug did not take effect'_ he said to himself, feeling nothing different.

He stood up and started to walk. He felt his clothes were heavy and loose. He ran to a window and looked at himself. He was surprised to what he saw. _'Oh no!'_ he said to himself, shocked, _'Why am I like this?'_

Shinichi shrank to a first grader. He was now small, not the Shinichi everyone knew. She ran to Professor Agasa's house. He thought that Professor Agasa would help.

When he arrived at Professor Agasa's house, he pushed the doorbell. _'ding dong'_ Professor Agasa heard the doorbell. "Who is that?" Professor Agasa shouted.

"It's Shinichi, professor" Shinichi yelled.

"Oh" Professor Agasa said, "I'm coming"

Professor Agasa went out of the door. He went to the gate and looked. Shinichi was nowhere. "Shinichi?" Professor Agasa called, "Where are you?"

"Look down, professor!" Shinichi replied, "I'm here"

Professor Agasa was flabbergasted. "Sh-shinichi?" he said, "is that you?"

"Yes, professor" Shinichi answered, "It's the Black Organization who did this to me"

"What!" Professor Agasa exclaimed, "Come with me, let's talk inside"

They entered Professor Agasa's house. They went to Mr. Agasa's library. Professor Agasa offered Shinichi a cup of tea. "So what happened, Shinichi?" Professor Agasa queried.

"It was last night, professor", Shinichi began to explain, "Ran and I were in Tropical Island after solving a Murder Case. When we were going home, I saw two men in black. They looked mischievous. One of them looked like Gin. I decided to follow them and left Ran. I discovered a mysterious transaction. As I was leaving, Vodka saw me and Gin beat me with a piece of wood. They got a drug named Apotoxin 4869 and inserted it in my mouth. Afterwards, I felt tremendous heat in my body, I thought I was going to die but I did not. Instead, I shrank"

"That explains it," Professor Agasa said, "But I've never heard of the Apotoxin 4869 before. It may be a secret drug"

"So, it means you don't know any antidote to it, professor?" Shinichi asked.

"I'm afraid but it is new to me. But to keep you safe from harm, you should hide your identity. Don't tell to anyone that you are Shinichi, even Ran"

"What!"

"Yes, or else, you'll put your life into danger"

"Okay, professor, but what name should I use?"

"Hmm... let me think"

Shinichi was staring at the books in the library and saw two authors – Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and an Edogawa. "I know now, professor" Shinichi exclaimed.

"What?" Professor Agasa asked.

"Conan" Shinichi replied, "Conan Edogawa"

"Nice name" Professor Agasa said.

Suddenly, the door bell rang again. "Oh who is that again?" Professor Agasa said, "I'll go down, Conan, wait here"

Professor Agasa went down the stairs and out of the house. "Ran!" Professor Agasa shouted, "Come inside"

"Oh, thank you, Professor" Ran replied.

Both of them went in the house. Ran sat on the living room while Professor Agasa took her a cup of tea. "So, why are you here, Ran?" Professor Agasa asked.

"I was just wondering if Shinichi is here" Ran replied.

"Oh, sorry, Ran" Professor Agasa said, "but I did not see him since yesterday"

"What!" Ran exclaimed, "He did not come back?"

"Why, Ran? What happened?"

"He left me last night, in Tropical Island. He promised that he will return"

"Oh Ran, maybe he's just in a case"

"With who?"

"I don't know. Do you remember something, Ran?"

"Oh, professor, he followed two guys who were wearing black"

"Maybe, Shinichi has a case with those two"

"Maybe..."

"By the way, Ran, could you take care of my godson?"

"Who is that, Professor Agasa?"

"Conan! Come down"

"Coming, professor" Conan bellowed back.

Conan went downstairs and saw Ran sitting on a couch. "Ran, this is Conan Edogawa, my godson. His parents died in a car crash lately and he was left to me. I am very busy, Ran, so could you take care of him?" Professor Agasa explained.

"I'd love to, professor" Ran exclaimed, "Come, Conan"

"R-Ran-neechan" Conan said.

Ran picked Conan and lifted him. "I'll take good care of him, Professor" Ran said.

"Very well" Professor Agasa said.

"We'll go now, professor" Ran bade goodbye, "Thanks for the time!"

"It's okay, Ran" Professor Agasa replied.

Ran and Conan left Professor Agasa's house. They walked to Detective Kogoro's Office.


	7. To Tokyo Harbor

_**Chapter VI: To Tokyo Harbor**_

Conan has stayed with Ran for four days. He enjoyed himself being with Ran all the time. Meanwhile, Mr. Mouri disliked Conan. He didn't like him for uncertain reasons. He only enjoys watching Utada's concerts. But now, he is busy preparing for the Maiden Voyage of the Cruise Aphrodite.

It was in the afternoon of April 15, 2018. Mr. Kogoro Mouri was busy packing his clothes and Utada's CD's. He planned to let Ms. Hikaru to sign them. "What's going on, Ran-neechan?" Conan asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you yet", Ran replied, "We are going to the maiden voyage of Aphrodite this evening"

"Is that the cruise ship of the Yoshimaru Group?"

"Yes, it is. You better pack your clothes, Conan-kun. We must get to the harbor early"

"Alright, Ran-neechan"

Conan went to his room. He got his clothes that were bought by Ran. He packed them together with his Kicking Shoes, Bow tie and his Watch. Those devices were special and were given by his good friend, Professor Agasa.

"Ran?" Mr. Mouri called, "What time is the party again?"

"I forgot, dad" Ran answered.

"How will we know when will we go to the harbor?"

"Sonoko said she'll pick us"

"Oh, your friend is really good"

"Yes she is, father"

Then, suddenly, a car horned. Then, the doorbell rang. "I think it's Sonoko, dad" Ran said.

"Open the door, Ran" Mr. Mouri said.

Ran went downstairs and opened the door. "Are you ready, Ran?" Sonoko asked.

"Yes" Ran replied, "Come in"

They went upstairs. "Conan-kun" Ran called, "Sonoko-chan is here"

"I'm coming, Ran-neechan" Conan said.

Conan went out of his room. "Sonoko, this is Conan" Ran introduced, "Conan is a godson of Professor Agasa. Sadly, his parents died in a car accident"

"Oh, poor boy" Sonoko said in sympathy.

"Nice meeting you, Sonoko-chan" Conan said.

"Oh, what a courteous boy" Sonoko said.

"Let's go now" Mr. Mouri said, "I can't wait to see Utada Hikaru"

"Alright, let's go down" Sonoko said.

They all went down and rode the car that was rented by Sonoko. They headed for the Tokyo Harbor.


	8. The Party

_**Chapter VII: The Party**_

After an hour, they arrived at the Tokyo Harbor. "Here we are" Sonoko said.

"Oh, is that the Aphrodite?" Ran asked.

"It's so beautiful" Conan said in amazement.

"I can't wait to see Utada" Mr. Mouri said happily.

They went down the car and picked up their luggage. "They call this the Cruise of Dreams" Sonoko said.

"I think it really is" Ran said, "Only if Shinichi is here"

"Don't worry, Ran-neechan" Conan said, "He'll be back soon"

"I hope so, Conan-kun", Ran replied.

They walked to the Cruise Ship. A crew welcomed them saying, "Welcome to the Aphrodite, Sir and Madam. Have a good time! May I see your invitation please"

"Here" Sonoko said handing the invitation.

"Come in, Sir and Madam"

They went in the ship. It was majestic. A grand staircase welcomed them. "Oh," Mr. Mouri said, "Now all I have to do is find Utada here"

"Dad" Ran said, "We need to find our room first"

"Okay, Ran" Mr. Mouri said in dismay.

They walked to find their room. Along their way, they met Inspector Megure. "Oh, what a coincidence, Mr. Mouri" Inspector Megure said.

"Oh, my beloved friend", Mr. Mouri replied.

"Who is that kid hanging on Ran's shirt?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Oh" Ran said, "It is Conan Edogawa, the godson of Professor Agasa"

"I see" Mr. Megure said.

"Who is that with you, Inspectore?" Ran queried.

"This is Mr. Heiji, he is high school detective of Osaka. He is the son of the chief police officer there" Mr. Megure explained.

"Good morning, Madam" Heiji said politely, kissing her hand.

"By the way Ran, where is Shinichi?" Mr. Megure asked.

"He's not around. Mr. Agasa said he must be in a case" Ran answered.

"Okay" Mr. Megure said.

"We need to find our room first, Inspector" Sonoko said, "Thank you for the time"

"You're welcome, Sonoko" Mr. Megure said.

Conan was so angry. He was thinking to himself, _'Who is that Heiji something? Hmm... Maybe he's here to see me. Oh well, I'm still the best of all. Wahahahah!"_

Finally, they found their room, Room Number 360. "Here we are" Sonoko said.

They went in the room. It was classic and elegant. "Isn't this nice, Dad?" Ran exclaimed.

"Oh yes it is" Mr. Mouri agreed.

They fixed their things. Afterwards, a voice in the speaker was heard. _'Calling all passengers of the Aphrodite – The Grand Party will be held 5 minutes from now at the Royal Café. Everyone is expected there'_ the voice said.

"Hurry up!" Kogoro Mouri said, "I can't wait to see Utada"

"There you go with Utada, dad" Ran said.

"Ran-neechan, c'mon" Conan said.

"Okay," Ran replied.

They all went out of the room and headed for the Royal Café. Many people were already there, most of them are partners or sponsors of the Yoshimaru Group. Mr. Mouri saw Inspector Megure. They sat beside him and Heiji. A minute later, the president of the Yoshimaro Group, Mr. Ludwig started to speak, "Good evening to all of you who are present in this grand event", he said, "I am happy to see you here in the Café. I am hoping that you will enjoy here in the Aphrodite. My special thanks to Mr. Koibito, the head of the Cacatouille Marine Company and Mr. Yamen, the head of the Yamenten Engines Ltd. People, enjoy the night! May I present to you Miss Utada Hikaru to sing Sanctuary for us"

"Utada!" Mr. Mouri shouted, "I love you!"

"Dad, stop it" Ran said feeling embarrassed.

"Good evening people", Utada said, "Maestro?"

She started singing. Mr. Kogoro Mouri felt that he was in heaven. Meanwhile, Heiji and Ran were having a conversation. "So you and Shinichi are great friends?" Heiji asked.

"Umm.." Ran thought, "For him maybe we're friends"

"What do you mean, Ran-san?" Heiji questioned.

"I have this feeling for him" Ran replied.

Conan was surprised. _'What? Ran-neechan loves me like I love her? Oh...'_ Conan thought.

"But, you better take these feelings off" Heiji said.

"B-But why, Heiji?" Ran asked.

"You know, you love him but he doesn't feel that way. See? He even left you without even telling you what happened to him"

"Don't speak to Shinichi-chan that way! " Conan uttered.

"Conan!" Ran said, "Don't butt in our conversation"

"Alright, Ran-neechan" Conan said lowly.

"I apologize to you, Mr. Heiji" Ran said in apology.

"Oh, I understand" Heiji said.

Finally, Utada had finished singing. Mr. Ludwig went back to the podium to speak. "Let's party!" he yelled, "Cheers!"

He sipped from a glass of red wine. Suddenly, Mr. Ludwig fell to the ground, unconscious.


	9. Aphrodite Murder Case

_**Chapter VIII: The Aphrodite Murder Case**_

All were shocked to what had happened. "Call the doctor!" Mr. Yoshimaru's wife yelled in fear.

A doctor, who was aboard the Aphrodite, ran to the stage. He checked Mr. Yoshimaru's heart beat but he detected nothing. He also checked his eyes. He performed CPR (Cardio-pulmonary Resuscitation) on Mr. Yoshimaru but he was gone. "I'm sorry, Madam" the doctor said sadly, "but, he left us already"

"What!" Mrs. Yoshimaru shouted, "This can't be! Wake up! Wake up Ludwig"

"There's nothing we can do now" the doctor said and left.

Inspector Megure and the others climbed up the stage. "Good evening, Ma'am" Inspector Megure said showing his patch, "I am an Inspector from Tokyo Police District and here with me is the high school detective of Osaka, Mr. Heiji"

"Ehem..." Mr. Mouri cleared his throat.

"Oh, before I forgot" Inspector Megure said, "This is Mr. Kogoro Mouri, a detective from Tokyo. Can we have an investigation here, Madam?"

"O-Okay" Mrs. Yoshimaru replied.

Inspector Megure talked to the special guests and interrogated them. Mr. Mouri, Heiji, and Conan went to the corpse. "What are you doing here, Conan?" Mr. Mouri asked.

"Nothing" Conan replied.

"Then get out of the stage before the evidences are ruined" Mr. Mouri commanded.

"No" Heiji said, "just let him stay"

"But..." Mr. Mouri spoke.

"I know he can help right, Conan?"

"Y-yes, Heiji-san" Conan said.

Conan picked a piece of the broken wine glass. He smelled it and a sudden thought came to his mind. _'I know this odor,' _Conan thought,_ 'This is how the Apotoxin 4869 smells! Could this be caused by the Black Organization?_'

He stood. "Where are you going, Conan-kun?" Heiji asked.

"I need to go to the toilet" Conan replied.

"Okay" Heiji.

Conan left the stage but he really did not go to the toilet. He met a waiter of the Royal Café. "Excuse me, sir" Conan spoke, "Where do you keep the wine? Mr. Heiji wants to see it"

"Turn left on the main hallway and just keep walking. Look at your right and when you saw a sign saying, _'Wine Bar'_, that is the storage room for the wine" The waiter replied.

"Thank you, Sir" Conan said.

Conan ran and turned left. He always looked on the signs until he saw _'Wine Bar'_. He was about to open the door when he heard someone talking. He peeked a little. He saw Mrs. Yoshimaru and... another MRS. YOSHIMARU!! _'What? That one is an impostor?'_

The true Mrs. Yoshimaru was tied and a handkerchief was tied on her mouth to keep her silent. "I'm so sorry, my dear", the impostor spoke, "But your beloved husband had met Satan"

Mrs. Yoshimaru tried to speak but she can't. The impostor took her mask off and Conan was surprised. _'Vermouth!'_ he exclaimed.

"Is someone there?" Vermouth asked looking behind the door.

"_Oh no, she heard me"_ Conan told himself.

He looked back and saw Gin. "Seems you are quite a naughty boy, aren't you?" he said beating Conan with a baseball bat.

Conan fell to the floor, unconscious.


	10. The Antidote

_**Chapter IX: The Antidote**_

Conan was caught by Gin and Vermouth. They tied him and placed him near Mrs. Yoshimaru. Conan was pretending to be asleep. He was listening to Gin and Vermouth's conversation. "Well done, Vermouth" Gin spoke.

"Thank you, Gin" Vermouth said, "The Apotoxin 4869 really worked"

"Yeah" Gin replied, "even though it is dissolved in water"

"Now, what?"

"What do you mean, Vermouth?"

"What shall we do to the hostages?"

"What else? Then kill them"

"Okay"

"Get the bottle of wine that has the Apotoxin 4869"

Vermouth walked to a shelf of wine. She examined every bottle and picked one. "Here it is!" she yelled.

"Fine" Gin said, "now, let's kill them"

'_Oh no! Not the drug again' _Conan thought.

Vermouth poured the wine on two cups. Mrs. Yoshimaru was forced to drink it. Meanwhile, Conan's heart was pounding very fast. Gin poured the wine on Conan's mouth. Conan had drunk it. "There, we're done" Gin said, "Let's go out now, Vermouth"

"Alright" Vermouth replied.

They went out the room. Meanwhile, Conan was not feeling anything strange at first. Then he felt that his heart was pounding even faster. His blood vessels were expanding but not collapsing. His bones were growing. What could have happened to him? Will he die?

Conan fell to sleep. When he woke up, he looked at himself. He did not die! But something was strange. "W-What!" he yelled, "I am Shinichi again?"

Yes, Conan became big again. He went to Mrs. Yoshimaru and untied her. "Good evening, Madam" Shinichi said, "I am High-School Detective Shinichi Kudo"

"Oh!" Mrs. Yoshimaru exclaimed, "the famous detective!"

"You've got to escape Ma'am" Shinichi said, "I got to inspect the room"

"Thank you Mr. Detective!" Mrs. Yoshimaru said, standing and started to run.

Mrs. Yoshimaru ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Shinichi picked up the bottle of wine. He smelled it. _'There's no smell of Apotoxin 4869 here'_ he said to himself_, 'They fooled themselves'_

Shinichi read the label. It was made of Chinese Ginseng. _'Ginseng? Is that the antidote?' _he thought.

He went out of the room. As he was walking on the corridor, he heard something ticking. He ran towards the sound and saw the clock on the stage. Ran saw him. "Shinichi!" Ran yelled in joy.

"Ran!" Shinichi shouted back.

They both ran to each other and hugged each other. "I-I miss you, Sh-Shinichi" Ran said.

"Didn't I promise that I will come back?" Shinichi said.

"Yes, you did" Shinichi replied.

The ticking continued and went slightly faster. "That ticking of the clock is odd" Shinichi said.

He went to the clock and looked at its back. There was a bomb! "Oh no!" Shinichi exclaimed in fear.

"Why Shinichi?" Ran aked.

"A bomb!" Shinichi answered back.

"What!" Mr. Mouri, Heiji and Inspector Megure said in surprise.


	11. The Final Moments

_**Chapter X: The Final Moments**_

All were shocked to hear what Shinichi said. "Heiji!" he called.

"How did you know my name?" Heiji asked.

"It's not important" Shinichi replied, "get the crew and prepare the lifeboats. We have to get to safety before this bomb explodes"

"Okay" Heiji said.

"When will it go boom, Shinichi?" Inspector Megure questioned.

"An hour", Shinichi replied, "And I am sure this is not the only bomb in the Cruise Ship. Mr. Megure, please get the total number of passengers of the Aphrodite"

"Alright" Inspector Megure said.

Shinichi went to the podium to speak. "Everyone, please listen", he started, "We have an emergency here. We found a bomb hidden behind the clock and I believe there are more bombs hidden in the ship. I want you not to panic. We still have an hour to work out so I hope all of you shall cooperate. Please don't waste any time, ride the lifeboats as soon as you can"

All were frightened. Some were nervous and shocked. Suddenly, a crew officer rushed to Shinichi. "Sir, I have an urgent message to you", the office said.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked.

"The lookouts saw an iceberg right ahead the Aphrodite"

"What!"

"And the steering wheel is broken"

"Everyone!" Shinichi shouted turning to the crowd, "Rush to the boat decks now! We don't have much time"

The people were now panicking. Everyone wanted to get out first to the boat deck. Ran confronted Shinichi, "Shinichi", she spoke.

"Why, Ran?" Shinichi said.

"I-I'm afraid" Ran replied.

"Ran, ride the lifeboats to safety, I need to find Gin and Vermouth. I know they are the ones who made this"

"But I'll not go without you"

"Shinichi" Inspector Megure interrupted, "There are 1,896 aboard"

"How many lifeboats?" Shinichi asked.

"20 lifeboats each with a capacity of 50 people"

"So 20 multiplied to 50 is hmm... 1,000 people! It isn't enough"

"I know Shinichi so you have to get quick"

"No inspector, I have to find Gin and Vermouth. I believe they are the ones who are the mastermind of this"

"But..."

"Go on, Inspector, escort Ran to the lifeboats"

"Allright, Shinichi, good luck"

"And to you"

"Remember this Shinichi" Ran said, "I love you"

And Ran gave Shinichi a soft and gentle kiss. Shinichi was quite surprised but was happy to know Ran loves her too. "Don't waste time, Ran. Go now!" Shinichi spoke.

"Goodbye Shinichi! Take Care", Ran yelled.

Inspector Megure and Ran went to the boat decks. Many were already crowding the decks. They could not come any closer. Finally, they managed to come to a lifeboat. "Ran!" Heiji shouted, "ride this lifeboat"

"Coming" Ran replied.

Ran went to the lifeboat. "Take care, Ran" Heiji said.

"You too, Heiji" Ran said.

The lifeboat was lowered, slowly. Ran is beginning to cry. She thought that what if Shinichi would not make it? What will happen to her? Meanwhile, Shinichi explored through the ship. He was looking for Gin and Vermouth. In the cargo, he saw them, preparing a speed boat. "Oh, there you are Shinichi" Gin said as seeing him.

"How could you have lived?" Vermouth asked.

"Let's say the Apotoxin 4869 did not work out properly" Shinichi said, "And I am here to arrest you two"

"You're too late for that Shinichi" Gin said.

Suddenly, the whole ship shook. It was like an earthquake. Everyone was fearing much more. It was the iceberg. It hit the Aphrodite straight on the bow. Water came in the cargo deck. It was already beginning to flood. Shinichi, Gin and Vermouth were swamped away by the water. Meanwhile, the iceberg hit the lifeboat where Ran was riding on. The boat tumbled and all the people in there were swamped to the water. "Help!" everyone shouted.

The iceberg made great damage to the cruise ship. Seven decks were damaged and are now filled with tremendous amount of water. Shinichi managed to escape from the cargo deck by swimming out of a hole made by the collision. From far away, he saw Gin and Vermouth, climbing on a speed boat; and on the other side, he saw Ran panicking in the water. _'Where should I go? If I go to Gin and Vermouth, Ran would die; and if I go to Ran, Gina and Vermouth would escape_' he thought. After making a decision, Shinichi thought to go to the aide of Ran. "Ran!" he shouted.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled.

Shinichi swam to Ran. "Oh, Shinichi", Ran said, "I thought I'd lost you"

Then a lifeboat came to the rescue. "Ran, go to the lifeboat, I got to follow Gin and Vermouth", Shinichi said.

"But, Shinichi" Ran said.

"Go on, Ran, I love you" Shinichi spoke.

An officer carried Ran to the lifeboat. Shinichi swam to Gin and Vermouth who were having a hard time to ride the speed boat. "Shinichi" Ran spoke as she burst into tears.

Ran closed her eyes, and fell into a deep slumber.


	12. Epilogue

_**The Epilogue**_

"I wake up in a hospital. I was exhausted. I saw a nurse beside me. I remembered Shinichi all at once, and I asked the nurse..."

"Miss?" Ran addressed to the nurse.

"Yes, Ms. Mouri?" the nurse said looking back to me.

"Do you have a patient named Shinichi Kudo?" Ran asked.

"Let me see..." The nurse said looking to a clipboard she was holding, "None"

"How about Conan Edogawa?"

"Not in my list too"

"Oh no" Ran said worried.

"Miss, if you like you can go to Inspector Megure. He has a list of survivors"

"Oh thank you, Miss"

Ran rose from the bed. She went out of the room. She didn't know where she shall go. She turned right and saw a police officer. "Excuse me, sir?" She said.

"What is it, Miss?" the officer asked.

"Where is Inspector Megure?" Ran queried.

"He is in the Nurses Station. It's that way, ma'am" the officer said pointing to the hallway.

"Thank you, Sir"

"My pleasure"

Ran headed to through the hallway until she reached the Nurses Station. "Inspector!" Ran called.

"Oh, Ran" Inspector Megure said looking back, "Are you okay now?"

"Yes", Ran replied, "where is Shinichi?"

"R-Ran"

"Why, Inspector?"

"I'm afraid to tell you that he is in the Missing list"

"What!"

"The Coastguards did not find Shinichi's body"

"No, this can't be"

Ran fell to her knees and cried. "It's okay Ran, I'm here" Heiji said handing a handkerchief.

"H-Heiji, tell me" Ran said, "Tell me that Shinichi is still alive"

"We don't know yet, Ran. We shall wait" Heiji replied.

Ran wept louder. Her cry was heard all over the hospital lounge. Some were disgusted and annoyed to her while some were feeling just like her.

There was a chaos in the lounge. Everyone was panicking. They're confronting police officers. Many cried in front of their dead loved ones. Many were nervous because their relatives are missing. It's a catastrophe. Meanwhile, Ran cried and cried all that she could with Heiji beside her.

"It has been a five years since the Aphrodite sank. And up to now, there are no accounts of seeing Shinichi in Japan. It was declared that he was dead"

"Don't cry, Mrs. Mouri"

"Oh", Ran said, "I still can't forget Shinichi. My memory keeps on thinking him. It keeps telling me that I still love him. My heart keeps pounding all the time I hear his name. But Heiji is here with me and he understands my feelings, right dear?"

"Yes, my love" Heiji said, "I love you and I know you love me. I understand that Shinichi has been a part of your life"

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hattori" a news reporter said, "It has been a pleasure to know the story lying behind the sinking of Aphrodite"

The news reporter turned to the camera. "And that's our feature for today. I am Minima Tua here in Buzzing Tokyo"

* * *

"Good night dear" Heiji kissed Ran good night.

"You too" Ran replied.

Ran stared outside the window. She saw the moon. It was how the moon shone during the night of the disaster. She walked to the window.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Ran went back to her bed and reminisced her memories with Shinichi.

**THE END**


End file.
